You'll be the Queen to my King
by shekishere
Summary: Naruto must be Homecoming King to finally show Sakura what he's all about. There's just one problem. Uchiha Sasuke, the one who always wins the crown. What happens when Naruto accepts Sasuke's deal to become King for just one little favor?
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

Naruto Yaoi (O^O)

Multiple Ships, because I can.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Kyuubi!

There was one title that Naruto could not win. He had a great smile, a cheery attitude. He couldn't understand! Every year, that damned bastard, Uchiha Sasuke wins!

Homecoming King.

But this year would be different. He was going to win, no matter what! Because he wanted Sakura to notice him and well, beating the bastard sounded pretty temping also. He smirked evilly and cackled. Uchiha always wins the ladies. Naruto tried his hardest to swoon Sakura and she pushes him away. All Uchiha has to do is smirk or grunt and the ladies are glued to his doesn't even try to impress people, and that pisses me off the most. I'm trying my hardest!  
Well I guess, Sasuke has the looks. I would never tell him that though. Girls like handsome boys, with the bad boy attitude, who's smart.  
I'm the complete opposite, a goofy smile and kind to everyone. Well my IQ isn't the greatest.  
Naruto finally focused his attention to the board, jotting a couple words for notes. His mind was going through plans to win the people over. More importantly the girls. And feeling accomplished for making Sasuke second.  
He can imagine it now..  
Sasuke was crying on a second place pillar, while all the girls crowded Naruto.  
The bell rang making him jump.  
He gathered his stuff quickly, still in quite a good mood. He ran to his locker, slamming his books in it. In a flash of yellow he was in the cafeteria by his friends.  
"A new record!"  
"I hardly seen him!"  
A couple comments were thrown by Sakura and Kiba.  
Naruto grinned.  
"Well...I'm hungry and who doesn't love lunch hour? Am I right?"  
His friends shrugged and continued chatting. He stuck his hand in jacket, trying to look a bit sexier. He was wearing a leather jacket, that had a Uzumaki swirl on the back. His shirt was a pastel orange, along with orange shoes.  
He wore skin tight grey jeans, a bit baggy in the hips but that's how he liked the perfect accessory fingerless gloves, giving that edgy look  
The lunch line was getting shorter as he thought.  
'Miso ramen for lunch, and...white milk.'  
He nodded for hard food decisions.

Sasuke could careless about the girls surrounding him. He was to busy looking for a mop of blonde.  
When he say him standing towar the front of the line, he smirked.  
'Naruto looks nice today..almost jump worthy.'  
Sasuke had come to facts, he was very much gay and enjoying looking at the second most popular boy in school.  
Prince Uzumaki Naruto.  
Sasuke rather liked the prince title, he loved pushing the blonde toward anger. Because C'mon, Naruto looked even more sexy, all angry.  
Sasuke on the other hand, had most of his mothers looks, while Itachi had fathers.  
He sighed again, the girls around him squealed. Closing his eyes he leaned his chin on his right hand.  
As curious he was he couldn't ask Naruto where he got those small three lines on his face.  
It showed a sort of cute side to Naruto.  
The brunette opened his eyes and stared at the table, correction empty table.  
Lunch wasn't his thing.  
Although when he got home he stuffed his face as Itachi made fat jokes. And Mikoto would intervene saying Sasuke was a growing boy who needed a lot of food. Then she proceeds to shove food at Itachi also. He smirked at the memory of Itachi's surprised face.  
On track though, he knew that Naruto had a couple fangirls in the way also. The biggest one, Hyuga Hinata. The shy girl who always blushes around his Naruto.  
His? You might ask.  
Oh yes, Uchiha's sure are fucking possessive of what they own.  
He did own Naruto!  
He watched as Naruto ordered the same thing as yesterday.  
'Miso ramen, with milk.'  
Man, sometimes he felt like a stalker. He had nothing else to do though.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Another fan girl!?  
He grit his teeth, bringing his hand up to his mouth and lacing fingers.  
"How are you today, Sasuke-kun?"  
A simple one worded answer.  
"Hn."  
He would of loved to say 'Thinking about glomping Naruto the next chance I get.'  
But, fangirls aren't worth that many words.  
"That's great! I hope you don't mind Naruto sitting with me."  
Naruto? He watched as the girl sat and beckoned the blonde over.  
"Sakura-chan! Why do I have to sit over here? Especially with him-"  
A finger was in Sasuke's face.  
"Over here!" Naruto whined.  
"Because I said so." Sakura gave a glare to Naruto. Which Sasuke silently. glared at her.  
'Uh! Naruto looks too sexy.'  
"Uchiha." Naruto snapped the name.  
"Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke calmly.  
'Naruto's getting ticked, and hot.'  
Inner Sasuke blushed and squealed like a fangirl.  
Outer Sasuke wasn't fazed. Because Uchiha's don't squeal.  
"Stupid Teme." He heard a mumble and smirked.  
"Hn."  
"There you go again with the grunts!"  
He almost said 'I'd love to hear you grunt like that' but quickly stopped himself.  
"Hn."  
Naruto glared.  
'Omg! Oh my gosh!'  
"What's your deal Uchiha? Lookin at me like that?"  
Sasuke shrugged.  
Uchiha's didn't like to talk much, but thinking was a different story.  
"Sasuke-Teme, I will be Homecoming King this year! 'Ttabeyo!"  
'Oh yes, dattebayo..'  
"Challenge accepted." Sasuke smirked at the others surprised expression.  
There smirks mirrored and Naruto spoke.  
"Challenge Accepted, indeed."  
On that day..Naruto never knew what he just got himself into.  
Sasuke sure did.  
And he loved it.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Vote me Homecoming King!"  
A excited voice rose from the crowd as he handed out fliers.  
He had a big grin on his face.  
"Vote me Homecoming King, 'Ttabeyo!"  
"Sasuke-Kun's gonna win anyway!"  
Naruto crosses his arms and pouted. Sasuke walked up beside him and cleared his throat. Only a couple students weren't quiet.  
Everyone was hoping to hear the Uchiha talked, which was a rare occasion.  
"I will be Homecoming King."  
He said calmly and walked away.  
Applause followed his exit. Naruto threw his papers into the trash can and stomped off to class.

Naruto had a different approach, he had brought in bags of candy and was giving handfuls away.  
"Vote me for Homecoming King!"  
He opened a new bag and smiled.  
'I'm going to win for sure.'  
Sasuke waltzed in with strange boxes. He opened them to reveal containers filled with cupcakes.  
He passed them out, slowly, ad smirked at Naruto's pissed off expression.  
He stopped and gave Naruto a cupcake.  
"Uzumaki, you need to up your game, now eat. Kaasan made them for everyone. That includes you."  
Naruto accepted it and stomped away.  
He didn't notice the amused eyes on him.  
Although the cupcake was quite good.

The Homecoming Queens were complete demons this year.  
Sakura, and Ino.  
His presidents of the his fanclub. There both fucking wackos. Beaten with the crazy stick way to many times.  
He didn't want to be a king to those two. He shivered at the though of one of them latching to him all night.  
He sighed, he would enjoy Naruto at his side all night though. 'Wink.'  
'I just want Naruto to fuck me! How hard is this!'  
Maybe Itachi can give some tips.

When Sasuke got home he found Itachi drinking coffee at three in the afternoon.  
'What'd he do stay up all night?'  
Sasuke dove to the fridge and picked up containers he sat at the table across from Itachi.  
"Coffee this late?"  
Itachi raised a eyebrow.  
"Why not?"  
Sasuke shrugged.  
It was silent until Sasuke spoke.  
"Ano..Niisan?"  
Itachi looked over to the nickname.  
Sasuke averted his eyes and continued.  
"There's this person I like..how do I get them to like me back."  
To say Itachi was curious would be an understatement.  
"A person you like? Who? Is it a guy? I bet it is. What's he look like? Is he okay? Does he do drugs? If he does I can't allow it."  
"Wow, wow, wow. Yes, Niisan, it's a boy. He's...a bit hard to understand. He doesn't do any drugs that I'm sure of."  
"What's he look like?!"  
Sasuke looked back.  
"Blonde, blue eyes."  
Itachi's eyes widened. 'Is it?'  
"His name?"  
Sasuke was a bit embarrassed.  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
Itachi sprung from his chair and gathered Sasuke in a hug.  
"Naruto-kun! He's perfect!"  
Itachi swung him around.  
"You picked a great one!"  
'He knows Naruto?!'  
"Can't breathe!"  
Itachi let go and smiled.  
"Alright! What was your question again?"  
"How do I get him to like me?"  
Itachi scoffed. "That's easy! Spend time with him, trade life stories. Learn everything about each other."  
"Will father accept?"  
Itachi smiled.  
"Once he figures out who it is, definitely. Although he'll be sad that his amazing genes won't get passed on, but he'll get over it."  
Sasuke smiled.  
'It'll work out.'

Naruto didn't even try today, Sasuke was going to win.  
He had given up.  
'Uzumaki's aren't supposed to give up.'  
He sighed and looked down at his notes. There was a blank page. He closes his eyes and drifted away during class.

Sasuke was excited for Naruto's competition.  
He loved Naruto's imagination.  
He also loved his imagination.  
Especially when it involved Naruto.  
By the way, what's he doing?  
Sleeping during class, sounds like Naruto.  
Naruto's desk was diagonal to his, he could throw a pencil and bend over infront of him.  
After all he was wearing his pants that hugged his ass today. He nodded agreeing with himself.  
Plan seduce Naruto begin.  
He softly chucked his pencil. Hitting the blondes back. He threw a pen and hit the back of his head.  
Naruto stirred and rubbed that back of his head.

'What a weird dream..Imagining being hit in the head-Ow!'  
He reaches around at the spot where he felt something hit him.  
A pencil and two pens.  
He looked around the room and spotted the Uchiha stand up.  
He walked over to Naruto and slowly bent over to pick up the writing tools.  
Naruto got a good view of the backside.  
His face felt hot as Sasuke walked by and winked at him.  
He covered his mouth and nose. Blood was begging to seep out it the later.  
'Fuck Sasuke!'  
He plugged his nose.  
'Wait a sec! So it was Sasuke who threw those pencils.'  
A paper was hit his head and he bent around to pick it up.  
Slowly flattening it out, careful not to rip.  
"What tricks do you intend to show today? - Sasuke."  
He looked back to the emotionless boy, Sasuke was pretending to write notes.  
Naruto turned to the note and carefully selected his words.  
Okay so maybe he just wrote what was on his mind.  
"Da eff! You think you can throw stuff at me and get away with it!? Well you're wrong! I don't intend on bringing anything today, Since obviously you're gonna win. -Naruto."  
Sasuke caught the wad of paper and opened.  
He smirked at the beginning, but glared at the end.  
'That fucking Baka!'  
"Baka! Like I really want to be king! I'd have to have Sakura or Ino stuck to me all night, and everyone know that they're fucking insane!"  
He chucked the ball at the blondes spikes.

'Sasuke doesnt want to be king?! Then why..'  
"Why are you in it then?"

When Sasuke got the note he was unsure of what to say.  
"Uh..it's not important. What are you going tonight? I was hoping we could do-"  
He quickly erased the last two sentences.  
'Why would I say something dumb like that!?'  
"I'll Uh talk to you at lunch."  
He nodded and tossed it back.  
Naruto read it and nodded.  
Whew close one.

At lunch Sasuke was a bit nervous.  
Although he wouldn't show it.  
'What am I supposed to talk about?'  
Naruto walked into the cafeteria wearing a...drool worthy outfit.  
His jacket was red, but he wore a skin tight white v-neck underneath. His black jeans were a bit baggy, but they fit him good.  
Today he spiked his hair and put on hightop shoes.  
Sasuke loved admiring him from afar.  
'Man I could jump him.'  
Once again Sasuke was surrounded by woman.  
'Being a beautiful gay sure is hell.'  
He nodded and leaned back in his seat.  
His arms crossed on there own making his eyes fall shut.  
He looked almost relaxed.  
"Hey Teme."  
Naruto sat down with his ramen.  
"Why don't you ever eat anything?"  
"Hm? Oh, I don't like lunch. I usually eat at home."  
"How odd."  
Sasuke shrugged.  
He opened his eyes and watched Naruto eat.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
Sasuke sighed.  
'Yeah, what DO I want to talk about?'  
"We can't just chitchat?"  
Naruto stared suspiciously.  
"I didn't figure you were one of those casual talking people."  
"I want to speak to you alone, without fangirls."  
Naruto looked at the full table, brimming with women.  
"Ladies, Me and Sasuke-"  
"Sasuke and I."  
Naruto growled but continued.  
"Sasuke and I would like to speak privately. You can see Sasuke after."  
Sasuke nodded as the girls got up and ate elsewhere.  
"What is it?"  
"You can be King."  
Naruto gaped, and seriously he was startled.  
"You're just giving it away?!"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"I really don't need anymore attention. Anyway, I feel like it would be more useful to you."  
"What tricks are you pulling? What's the catch?"  
Sasuke smirked.  
'Oh yes, that.'  
Sasuke fakes innocence.  
"What makes you seem I would do something like that? You really are cruel."  
Naruto gave a small glare, with quickened Sasuke's libido.  
"Hmm...give me sometime, to think."  
Naruto nodded.

That night Sasuke thought hard.  
What did he want from Naruto?  
Sex. Maybe a stable relationship.  
If that's what Naruto wants..if he wants Sasuke at all.  
Sasuke huffed and turned over in his silk sheets.  
Dinner would be ready soon, and he would probably still be thinking.  
He heard hurried footsteps, and looked just in time to see his door slam open.  
Itachi ran over and landed on his bed.  
"Ne Ne! What happened with Naruto today?!" His question was rushed and pleading. Itachi jumped up and down for an answer.  
"Wow, niisan calm."  
"Tell me~!"  
"Okay, okay. Well, I gave him homecoming king title for what ever I please in exchange. I haven't thought of what to do though."  
"Sex!"  
"I can't push him! That would be..awful."  
"Pffftttt! Isn't that the whole Uchiha name?"  
"Have any other ideas to ease it on him?"  
Itachi sat and tapped his chin.  
"hmm...Rape? No...hmm."  
"Who's raping who? Itachi-San." A snarly baritone voice chimed.  
"Oh Kisame, Sasuke's going to rape Naruto."  
"Am not!". A deep blush settled on his pale cheeks.  
"It seemed like a good idea to me.." His brother muttered.  
"What the hell! I'm not raping him! It wouldn't work that way anyway because I.." He blushed before cutting his sentence off. His brother had no clue he wanted to be Uke.  
"Because what?! Ne Ne?"  
"Yeah what?" Two pair of curious eyes were on him, the pressure was unbearable.  
"You'll laugh if I told you. Especially you niisan."  
"Cross my heart." Itachi made an x over his heart and looked at Sasuke pleading.  
"It wouldn't work because..I planed on Uh..being Uke." He flinched as that word fell from his lips.  
There was a short silence, quickly erupted by a squeal and him being pulled into a hug.  
"My Kawaii niisan wants to bottom? So adorable!"  
'Itachi would most likely be a bottom also.' Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away.  
"You're strangling me."  
"I get it now! Naruto is sorta..hmm..i wouldn't exactly call him buff. He does have more muscles than you though!"  
"Niisan." Sasuke glared. "I'm not some dinky girl. Anyway he likes that Sakura girl. There's no chance there."  
"Oh but there is. That girl isn't as beautiful as you Sasuke, you're quite adorable."  
Sasuke blushed and turned away.  
"See? Adorable!"

Naruto sat at his empty kitchen table. He ate a couple bites of ramen and sighed.  
"With mom and dad away on meetings it's quite boring."  
'I wonder what Sasuke wanted. Just giving me the title. He definitely has something up his sleeve.'  
'And what was up with him before passing me a note? He..flirted with me. Omfg. He flirted.'  
"Although Sasuke is quite adorable." He gave small blush.  
"I wonder..what Sasuke will wear for the dance. I haven't picked anything out."  
Homecoming Dances for Konoha were always based around Halloween.  
Naruto just thought of wearing something fancy and slicking his hair down.  
He didn't know, maybe when his parents returned tomorrow they would know.

After dinner Sasuke sat in the t.v. room with Itachi.  
"So...what are you wearing for the dance?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Every homecoming is a Halloween dress up..duh!"  
"I don't know."  
"I have a couple ideas." Itachi smirked and dragged Sasuke too his room.  
"Maid oufits are to overused. How bout a cat? A sexy neko. I like it."  
Sasuke ignored him and looked around wondering where the shark lover went.  
"Where did Kisame go?"  
"He left a while ago. Why?" Itachi looked at him skeptically.  
"Just wondering."  
"Good, because he's my seme. Although he doesn't know yet.."  
Sasuke sighed and shook his head.  
"Niisan you're crazy."

When Naruto woke up the next day he didn't want to get out of bed.  
He knew he would be late other wise, hell he probably is already late.  
He vaguely wondered if e should shower but thought better.  
His mom would kill him if he went to school stinky.  
Once out of the door Naruto ran to the bus stop.  
Watching cars pass he sighed. The bus would be there in five minutes. He wouldn't have anything to do.

Itachi pushed Sasuke into the passenger door of his car and raced out of the Uchiha's parking lot.  
Sasuke could hear rock music in the background and turned to his brother.  
"You listen to this?" He asked curiously.  
"Oh no, Kisame set it there. I didn't know he liked rock." There was shrug and silence once settled.  
Sasuke watched the town zoom by and sighed.  
"Oh look! It's Naruto!" His eyes scanned until he seen a blonde half awake at a bus stop.  
"We should give him a ride!"  
"Niisan! No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I still haven't made up my mind."  
"It's alright, if he asks avoid his question."  
The drove up and honked loudly. Itachi rolled the window down and shouted.  
"Naruto-kun!"  
The blonde jumped and fell from the bench.  
"I still don't get why you like him."  
Itachi muttered.  
"Niisan!" Sasuke snapped at the older Uchiha.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?"  
"Great! You need a ride?"  
"I was planning on riding the bus-"  
"Oh please, there's bunches of pedo's on there. Jump in."  
Naruto shrugged and opened the door. Cautiously trying not to scratch the paint.  
Once seated and buckled Itachi drove off.  
The silence was awkward this time.  
"Thanks."  
"Hm?" Itahi questioned.  
"Thanks, for the ride."  
"Oh don't worry about it."  
"How come you didn't tell me your brother was so nice Sasuke?"  
"Hn."  
"Otouto, don't be so crabby."  
"Shut up."  
"Sasuke, here, is not a morning person. Isn't that right brother?"  
"I said shut up."  
Ignoring his brothers warning, Itachi continued. "Naruto-kun, what are you going to dress up for the dance?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Anything exciting happening today?"  
"Mom and Dad are coming home." He explained. "Not really all that exciting though."  
"Ah, you know what they say. Blood is thicker than water."  
"I guess."  
That's when Itachi drove into the parking lot.  
"Thanks again." Naruto hopped out and smiled.  
Itachi started to get out but Sasuke grabbed his arm.  
"What?"  
"I've got it."  
"Got what?"  
"I'm going to be Naruto's date for the dance. That's what I'll do. It's not pushing him but it isn't all that awkward...I'll explain that I didn't want to date some of the slobbering girls."  
Sasuke explained then opened his door.  
"Great Idea, then you can blow him afterward."  
Sasuke blushed and pushed his brother away.  
"And then I can tell Kisame you want him."  
"No! Sasuke don't!" Sasuke smirked at his brother's pleadings.  
"Fine." He closed his door and walked to the school.

The first few hours Naruto slept and bummed answers from Shikamaru.  
He didn't sleep much last night, still a little iffy from his deal with Sasuke.  
The whole ride with the Uchiha's was so awkward. He had never really talked to Itachi before if he knew the guys was so much nicer than Sasuke he would have.  
He wondered what there parents were like. Probably just like them. One nice and one grumpy.  
The hour before lunch, they had a test which Naruto didn't study. His grades were low but kept his parents happy. There motto was "As long as you put in the effort."  
He chuckled into the silent air forgetting the test was in session. Everyone turned and glared at him. He shrugged as his thoughts were brought somewhere else.  
More like someone. The youngest Uchiha.  
What kind of plan was Sasuke cooking up in the smart brain of his. Probably something evil.  
He nodded and crossed his arms across his chest.  
His test was infront of him half finished which were all guesses. So much effort in it.  
Naruto smirked and kicked his feet up on the desk, ankles crossed. His chair tipped swaying on each movement. School isn't cool, ttabayo.  
Naruto waited patiently for the bell to ring, filling his test with new guesses. When he was finished he sighed.  
'They bell should ring soon.' Just as he finished that comment the sound of a ringing alerted him.  
He zoomed out of the room and waited patiently for the lunch line to shorten.  
He shifted from feet and bumped into someone, he quickly apologized.  
"I'm sorry!" He jumped at the glare his way.  
"Move it, dobe." You might think it was Sasuke who said such a thing but today no.  
The pale lavender eyes looked at him in hate and walked around the blonde. "Neji! You shouldn't be so mean."  
He looked to the one who talked an jumped at the others appearance.  
Bushy eyebrows and bowl hair cut. His eyes were huge as he looked at the stranger. "I'm so sorry..." The other silently questioned his name.  
"Naruto."  
"I'm sorry Naruto about Neji. He gets like that sometimes."  
"It's fine.."  
"Lee."  
"Hm?"  
Lee stretched his bandaged hand out for Naruto.  
"My name is Lee, Rock Lee."  
Naruto took the strong hand and shook it.  
"What a grip." He mutter to himself but the other heard and let out a small chuckle.  
"Gai-Sensei has done much training with me. I have trained enough to be able to beat every wrestler on television."  
"How do you know?"  
"I lifted a 298 pound cow one hundred times."  
Naruto's eyes popped out and he stared in awe. "Damn."  
A huge smile showed on Lee's face leaving Naruto almost blind from brightness.  
Once up to the window Lee ordered some weird chowder stuff.  
"I'll have-"  
"Ramen, I know sir." The lunch lady spoke. Naruto grinned and grabbed the tray.  
"It's nice talking to you, Naruto."  
"How come we haven't talked before?"  
"I'm a grade above, and just between me and you, I heard there's three new kids coming."  
"New kids?"  
"Yeah, two boys and one girl. They're all family of course. Ones in your grade, one in mine, and one is a senior."  
"A new kid in my class..hmm..what's there names?"  
"Don't know, Sabaku is the last name."  
"Suna High?"  
"Sounds right."  
"I'll talk to you later Lee. I have business with a certain Uchiha."  
"Uchiha, huh." Lee muttered as Naruto walked away.

Naruto plopped at the table full of girls and Sasuke.  
"Hey Sasuke."  
"Naruto."  
"So what do you choose?"  
"I put some thought into it and I decided you'll be my date for the homecoming dance."  
"What?!" Both Naruto and the plenty girls screeched.  
"You heard me Uzumaki."  
"Either be Sasuke's date, or not be Homecoming king." Naruto mumbled.  
"You'll of course have to meet my parents." Sasuke commented.  
"Meet your parents. Jeez. I hope there nice to me if I do."  
"I'll make them be nice."  
"Alright."  
"What?"  
"I said yes."  
There was a catch and Sasuke knew it. A smirk spread on Naruto's face.  
"Of course you'll have to meet my parents also." Sasuke didn't like how this was going.  
Naruto held out his hand. "Shake on it."  
"Alright." They shook hands and Sasuke was ready to meet Naruto's parents.


End file.
